


It Had to Be You

by celli



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: “The world just exploded,” Daisy said when the two of them arrived in her room for their traditional pre-junket breakfast. She was reading something from Variety off her phone. “Ex. Plo. Ded.”
“It is always a sad day when a guy like me goes off the market,” Oscar said.
John mimed popping his head like a balloon with his fork. “I told you, no room for your manly ego in here.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hereticas (thekingofcosmos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofcosmos/gifts).



> Thanks to L for the beta!

Reporters had been on about Daisy’s new Internet troll douchebag for what felt like the entirety of this press junket, and John could see from Oscar’s increasingly narrowed brows that he was going to lose it. But he actually held together admirably, while John went from teasing the reporters about it to flat-out snapping them to change the subject when they ignored PR’s directives. He was about to give up all pretense and start shouting at the next woman when Oscar did, in fact, lose it, just not the way John had expected.

“You know,” Oscar said into the awkward silence created after Daisy flatly refused to talk about the subject _again_ , “you’re really focusing on the wrong personal news here.”

“I’m sorry?” the reporter asked.

“You’re not,” Oscar said smoothly, “but we’ll tell you anyway, won’t we, John?”

“Sure,” John said, because let’s face it, when Oscar wanted something, it was just a matter of how long it would take John to say yes.

Oscar reached across Daisy and took John’s hand. Daisy was biting her lip and failing to hide a grin behind that, John noticed. “John said yes last night,” Oscar said gravely.

“To what?” the reporter asked.

All three of them just stared at her.

***

“Are you out of your _minds_?” Daisy whisper-screamed as they waited for the next reporter to be shown in.

“No more than usual.” Oscar grinned at the two of them.

John said, “It’s lucky he did that or I would have started kicking people’s chairs out from under them.”

“You would not,” Daisy said.

“I could have!” John said in his most offended tones.

Oscar reached his hand behind Daisy to take John’s as the door opened again. “I have faith in you, Boyega.”

***

“The world just exploded,” Daisy said when the two of them arrived in her room for their traditional pre-junket breakfast. She was reading something from Variety off her phone. “Ex. Plo. Ded.”

“It _is_ always a sad day when a guy like me goes off the market,” Oscar said.

John mimed popping his head like a balloon with his fork. “I told you, no room for your manly ego in here.”

Oscar finished his eggs and leaned back in his chair. “Where are we? Is it somewhere with paparazzi?”

Daisy rolled her eyes yes.

Oscar grinned at John. “Wanna go get caught?”

***

Oscar as exactly as legendary a kisser as he always joked he was. John leaned back against a wall near the hotel and let Oscar have his way with him. He rested his hands on Oscar’s hips and they lazily explored each other’s mouths.

Oscar finally pulled away with a quick bite to John’s lower lip, and they smiled at each other. “Do you think it worked?” he asked.

John said, “I figured out we’re in Italy. It worked.”

He looked up to see a herd of cameras headed their way, a few steps behind studio security. Really pissed off studio security.

“Maybe a little too well?” John asked as he and Oscar started running.

***

As the first in the neverending line of press walked in the door, Daisy and John switched places without even having to talk about it. Oscar draped his arm across the back of John’s chair. The reporter looked a little unnerved; John suspected all three smiles were a little more evil than usual.

“Ah…” The reporter looked back and forth and back and forth before settling on Daisy. “Last night on Twitter, someone posted--”

Oscar leaned over and kissed John just behind his ear. John couldn’t help it; he giggled.

The reporter froze.

***

Surprisingly, it wasn’t until the UK that someone asked:

“Are you concerned at all about the negative publicity your announcement is causing? Do you think it will affect the box office take?”

“No,” John and Oscar said in unison.

“John is a thousand times more important than some blowhards on the Internet,” Oscar said.

“I agree!” Daisy said. “I mean, I agree that their relationship is more important.”

John just smiled.

It was the last interview of the day, so they were out of their chairs before the door had fully closed. Oscar threw his arms around John from behind. “At last! We can be alone.”

“Hel _lo_ ,” Daisy said. John laughed.

“Come to bed with me,” Oscar said extravagantly. John laughed harder as Oscar pressed noisy kisses down the back of his head and neck. Then Oscar leaned in and whispered into John’s ear, all humor left aside, “Come to bed with me, John.”

John froze.

***

“Hey,” John said when Oscar opened his hotel room door.

“Hey,” Oscar said.

“I have...maybe a problem?”

Oscar opened the door wider for him.

Oscar had a couch, a loveseat, and two wide comfortable chairs, but somehow he and John ended up sitting on the bed, inches apart.

“I want to sleep with you,” John said. “But…”

Oscar’s hand covered his. “But?”

“I didn’t think feelings would be involved. I mean, like, _feelings_ ,” John said.

Oscar turned John’s hand and linked their fingers together. “I wasn’t expecting any either.”

“Oh,” John said quietly.

Oscar looked up at John. “Do we have a plan for this?”

“A plan?” John grinned. He lay back and pulled Oscar over him. “You didn’t even ask me last time you made a plan.”

“I knew what you’d say.”

“Hmm. Do you know what I’ll say now?”

Oscar smirked. “Pretty good idea.”


End file.
